Bell, Book and Murder
by writerchic16
Summary: Martha's best friend is Beckett's latest case. After talking to the victim's coven, and receiving messages from her ghost, the team discovers a new weapon that has already begun to change the world. (Season 5)
1. Chapter 1

**Bell, Book and Murder**

Summary: Martha's best friend is Beckett's latest case. After talking to the victim's coven, and receiving messages from her ghost, the team discovers a new weapon that has already begun to change the world. (Season 5)

* * *

As Martha Rodgers climbed the stairs to her coworker's apartment, she glanced at the large bottle of wine she carried with her. Briefly she regretted not taking a few sips before she left the car. This evening of figuring out the lesson plan for her acting class wouldn't be fun, especially if Splendora argued with her over every aspect of the curriculum. However they did get along otherwise, so Martha wasn't sure why the idea of this meeting made her nervous. The two veteran actresses became friends years ago after running into each other on the audition circuit. Generally they were very compatible and didn't care about minor arguments...even more so once they'd had a few glasses of wine.

She was probably anxious because of how stubborn they both could be when a subject was important to them. At first, they hadn't even liked each other for this very reason. Martha never won a role if Splendora was her competition. They often sparred verbally in passing, giving her plenty opportunity to mock the woman's outrageous stage name. At one point she had shortened it to "Splenda" (a meaningful reference to the brand of artificial sweetener), even going so far as to "accidentally" use the insult in front of others. Splendora claimed to be above such petty behavior...yet she still gloated when producers chose her anyway.

Then...Martha created the acting school, and she couldn't imagine starting one without the _second_ most talented actress she knew. Once egos were out of the way...for the most part...they quickly bonded over their passion for the stage. Martha considered her the school's co-founder.

Martha reached the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. There was no response, so she knocked again. "Splendora?" Annoyed, she put down the wine so she could dig out her cell phone with one hand and try the doorknob with the other. The cell phone would probably be needed since Splendora was _not_ the type to leave her apartment unlocked, even if she was home...

When knob turned, startled Martha tentatively pushed the door inward. The security chain hadn't even been in place. "That's odd..." she muttered, tossing her cell phone back in her purse and bringing the wine over to the kitchen island. "Splendora? Where are you?" A knot tightened in her chest as thoughts suddenly began to turn dark. Had there been a robbery? Given her son's work with the police, she no longer held any illusions of safety. Criminals could target anyone for any reason. Splendora lived alone too, and had expensive tastes.

Martha nervously scanned the open common area. Possible disturbances were easily hidden among all the clutter. The busy black and white rug, featuring an intricate design of pentagrams and Celtic knots, made it impossible to discern if potential evidence was left behind. Candles in a variety of colors were everywhere. Some were even lit, giving off an intense vanilla scent that filled the apartment. Other decorations included small figurines that represented mystical creatures such as phoenixes and unicorns. Wiccan reading material, including spell books, were piled high on the coffee table.

None of it surprised her. She'd accepted long ago that her best friend was a practicing witch.

"Splendora!" she finally yelled, panic creeping into her voice as she ran to the spare bedroom. Many times Splendora wouldn't answer the door right away because she'd been lost in concentration, kneeling in front of a custom-made Wiccan altar. Something told Martha that this would not be the case, but she still had to look. "_Splendora_! How can you still be meditating while I'm in here screaming like a maniac? Really now..." She froze mid-sentence when she reached the open doorway, absolutely horrified by what she discovered.

Splendora had passed out on the floor, an ugly bruise on the side of her head. And she wasn't breathing.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ she's dead?" Rick tried to understand the situation his frantic mother had described to him over the phone, wanting to get the facts before he alarmed the precinct. "And wouldn't you want an ambulance? Maybe she fainted..."

"_She was badly injured and I can't feel a pulse. Get Beckett down here _now_!"_

Trying to think somewhat logically, Rick put aside his mother's demand for the moment. "Hold on. What kind of injuries? Stab wounds, gun shots?"

"_Well no, but -"_

"Mother, please, call an ambulance. I'll get in touch with Beckett and we'll meet at the apartment. You texted me the address, right?"

They hung up, and Rick glanced longingly at the meal he'd prepared for his date with Beckett that night. His girlfriend had promised to bring _dessert_. But unfortunately he'd never find out what Kate had in mind, since his mother's early return would effectively cancel all other plans.

At least he could enjoy the role-reversal. This time, _he_ got to call her with their next assignment. "Beckett?" he said, after she'd picked up her cell.

"_What's up Castle? I'm on my way, need me to stop somewhere?"_

"Yes, actually," Rick answered, thankful for the convenient lead-in. "Since you asked...would you mind checking out a crime scene for me?"

* * *

Kate approached the apartment building, keeping an eye out for Castle. Secretly she hoped it would take her a few minutes to find a place to park. Nerves gathered in her stomach, so she wouldn't turned down the extra time to steady herself.

But she wasn't on edge because of the murder she would have to investigate. Instead, Kate worried about the deceased's ties to Martha. She didn't know what state her boyfriend's mother would be in when she arrived. Normally she could reassure a victim's friends and family, swearing that she would do everything in her her power to bring the guilty party to justice. But...but what if this was one of the few cases she _couldn't_ solve? Would Martha resent her for it?

As Kate found an empty meter, parked and raced up the block, she remembered that the dress under her coat was totally inappropriate for a crime scene. Wanting to impress on her date with Castle, she'd chosen something that could be worn to an upscale restaurant, then paired it with heels a couple inches taller than normal. On the other hand...Kate wasn't about to go home and change, so what choice did she have? And no one on the scene would really care...which was good, since the dress reached her ankles. And the coat ended much sooner than that.

All this meant there was no chance of looking professional. Oh well. In this case, first impressions weren't an issue since Martha already had faith in her.

Kate attempted to suppress her anxiety as she reached her boyfriend. "Hey Castle," she greeted, fighting the instinct to kiss him on the cheek in greeting. They were officially in work mode. "How's Martha? Did she call you again?"

"No, but she texted that Ryan, Esposito and Lanie are already here," Rick answered. "It was definitely a homicide. At first I thought maybe the victim fell and needed medical assistance." Finally, he had to acknowledge her appearance. He couldn't believe that she'd gone to such trouble for a simple dinner at his loft. Of course, this didn't stop him from admiring the results. "There, uh...there wasn't a dress code for tonight, was there?"

Kate laughed, flattered by his stunned reaction. "Just felt like overdoing it a little. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. You're beautiful."

Blushing, Kate reminded herself to hide her emotions as they went upstairs. This wasn't a problem once she got to Splendora's apartment, as the décor quickly consumed her thoughts. Both she and Castle weren't sure where to turn, fascinated by various elements, or unnerved by others. Neither said a word though, both making their own silent observations and storing them for later discussion. She was shocked that Castle hadn't said some joke about witches yet, but he probably resisted out of respect for his mother...

Who was sitting at the dining area table with Ryan and Esposito, in shock but otherwise holding up well. "Her son lives in California," Martha was saying. Then she reconsidered her answer. "I think so, anyway. She didn't talk about him much."

Both detectives instantly latched on to the piece of information. "Why not?" Esposito asked. "Were they estranged? Did you ever meet him?"

Martha shook her head. "He never visited once during the time she and I were friends. That's what she said on the occasions that she did mention him, and that they didn't even call each other anymore. Oh, don't get me wrong, of course Splendora loved him, but..."

"Her name was Splendora?" Kate interrupted, unable to help herself.

Those seated at the table finally acknowledged the newcomers' presence and put the interview on hold. Martha smiled at Kate, as if confirming that she wasn't offended by the reaction. "A stage name, or so I thought. But she legally changed it years ago. I found that out when she used it on required paperwork for the acting school. "

Castle seemed amused as well, undoubtedly putting Splendora on his list of character names to be used in the near future. "Now, why would she bother with the legalities of it?" he asked. "What she chose isn't exactly common. Maybe it'd be fun as a casual pseudonym, but if she wanted to use her real name for whatever reason..."

"She wouldn't because she despised it," Martha assured him. "Never even told me what it was. Too embarrassing, she claimed. After her husband passed and she became involved with witchcraft, Splendora picked something that would better represent her new personality."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Hold on...I saw the books and the altar, but...she really _was_ a..."

"Witch?" Martha finished for him. "I know, it was out there even for me. She constantly asked me to practice Wicca and join her coven..."

"She did?!" Castle was barely suppressing a grin at this point, thrilled by the unusual twist and already working it into his next book. "You should've gone to a meeting! Did you ever see her cast a spell?" He then looked around to confirm he hadn't missed it. "And Ryan, where'd you say that altar was..."

Nervous Kate gave Castle a warning glance. This subject had to be treated with extreme sensitivity. While she acknowledged that the Wicca added another layer to this case, she was also aware that true witches were much different from the many Hollywood versions. "Her religion isn't the only factor here," she said. "Of course we'll speak with the coven members, but I'm sure there were other aspects of her life. The acting school, for starters."

"And her son," Esposito added. "We were just asking Mrs. R about him now."

"That's good." Kate was relieved to hear that Splendora had at least one relative. He could easily be a suspect if the two didn't get along. _Especially_ if some kind of will was involved – Kate had noticed that most knickknacks in the dining area breakfront weren't cheap. "Martha, I'd appreciate it if you could tell us as much about the son as possible. And do you happen to have contact info for her coven?"

Martha hesitated. "At one point I did; I'll have to track it down when I get home. Her address book would be much more useful. It's probably in her purse, wherever that may be."

Another lead. Kate expected the book to provide numbers for both the son and coven, plus additional clues if they were lucky. "Thank you, we'll definitely find it." When Esposito continued the interview with Martha, she went over to Ryan. "Where's the body?"

"Spare bedroom, first door on your right."

"Thanks."

Kate started to walk away as Ryan took out his cell phone. "Nice dress, by the way," he called after her. She turned around and gave him an exasperated look. The teasing was predictable, but that wouldn't stop him. "Liking the formal wear trend. Maybe I'll have my tux pressed for the next crime scene." She ignored his and Esposito's quiet laughter as she continued down the hallway.

* * *

Pausing at the bedroom door, Rick and Beckett stood there for a _long_ moment, overwhelmed by the sight before them. There'd been stranger crime scenes in their years of working together, but this one certainly deserved honorary mention.

Splendora was lying near the altar, arms seeming to indicate that she had been trying to pry someone's hands off her throat. Rick would have instantly labeled it the cause of her death if not for the gash on her head. That _could _have been caused by the altar since it was only an inch or two off the ground, and she could have easily hit an edge as she fell. However, because the the light oak wood had no blood splatter, she couldn't have fallen on it. Any stains on the dark blue area rug (also in a pentagram pattern, matching the one in the living room) wouldn't be noticed easily.

Even the Wiccan tools were still in order. A bell remained on its stand, eerily moving despite the lack of wind in the room. Two candles, a goblet, a cauldron and what appeared to be a magic wandsat on top of the intricate designs etched into the altar surface.

Tearing his gaze away from the odd assortment, Rick focused his attention on Splendora herself. She'd been wearing a long dress in a loud, colorful pattern. Her build was tall and lean, her graying blonde hair shoulder-length. Her age...and friendship with Martha...made Rick uncomfortably aware of his mother's own mortality. Maybe this was why he found himself speechless, for once reluctant to crack one of the jokes he'd thought of the second he entered the apartment.

Beckett filled the silence. "Wow. It looks like the pilot episode of _Charmed _in here," she muttered. "I mean in the very beginning, when Andy tries to convince Darryl that the victims are witches..."

Rick chuckled. "Does that make me Andy?"

Amused Lanie cleared her throat. CSI hadn't arrived yet, so they had the room to themselves for a few minutes. "Okay" she said, directing their attention to the body. "I don't have to tell you two that this is a weird one. For starters, her head wound looks _much _worse than it actually is, probably caused when she somehow hit the wall over there." She pointed to a red indent on the back wall, which was almost as high as the ceiling. "As for the _actual_ COD...has to be strangulation, but there are _no_ marks whatsoever on her neck other than blood from the wound."

"Okay, guess we'll have to wait for the autopsy," Beckett replied. "Maybe her attacker covered his tracks before leaving, partially cleaning her neck and placing her so we would believe she'd injured herself while fainting. But that doesn't explain why he wouldn't clean the wall too."

Meanwhile, Castle examined the blood on the wall. Initial contact was almost higher than the window a few feet away. "There must have been a fight," he said, causing both women to look up at him. "During which he lifted her off the ground and shoved her against the wall. She's taller than average, but this indent is over _my_ head."

"Yeah, hopefully there are some fingerprints on the wallpaper. " Beckett frowned, deep in thought. "I really wonder if this was a robbery gone wrong.."

"But nothing appears to be missing," Rick reminded her.

"As far as we know. There could be a hidden safe," Beckett countered. "Though you're right, it _is _unlikely they would just leave everything in the living room."

"They wouldn't, especially when that phoenix statue on the end table is worth over five hundred dollars." At their stares, he explained, "I almost bought Alexis one that was similar as a housewarming present for her dorm."

They were interrupted when the CSI team began to enter. Since it wold get crowded fast in the small room, Rick excused himself to locate his mother. Ryan and Esposito were probably done with their interview so she'd be left alone. Since Rick was distracted by the investigation, he never got to ask his mother how she was doing. Hopefully he could make up for it now.

Martha was sitting on the couch, flipping through one of Splendora's spell books. She had a distant, contemplative expression on her face. And though sad – possibly holding back tears - she wasn't crying at the moment. "So..." he began, taking a seat next to her. "Are you going to pick up the craft in honor of Splendora?"

Laughing softly, Martha closed the book and put it back on the table. "No, I don't think it's for me."

Rick feigned disappointment. "Why not? Could be interesting."

"I'm pretty sure you'd have a change of heart after a while. Imagine having to tell people your mother is a witch..." Her son grinned, a sign that he was doing exactly that. Martha shook her head. "You'd love it, wouldn't you?"

"And I'd make my character's mother a witch too." When his mother didn't reply, instead becoming distracted again, Rick took on a more serious tone. "How are you doing, Mother? If there's anything you need, just..."

Giving him a grateful smile, Martha replied, "Thanks, kiddo. You're a good son, especially for rushing down here with Beckett and her team. I just wish I could be of more help in catching Splendora's killer. This...it's all a little surreal, you know? We spoke on the phone earlier today. We're...we're supposed to be going over lesson plans right now..."

The tears slowly began to fall. Rick put an arm around his mother's shoulders, realizing instantly that this case had become very personal. Splendora's colorful apartment had inspired him, but honestly, writing the next chapter of his book now seemed _very_ low on his priority list. If it was there at all.

* * *

Ready to leave, Kate surveyed the bedroom again. No new evidence caught her eye. She said good-bye to Lanie before entering the hallway...only for the medical examiner to follow her out. Frustrated Kate crossed her arms, waiting for the commentary she wouldn't be able to avoid. "Okay, go ahead."

"Let me see the dress."

Beckett grudgingly complied, opening the coat so her best friend got the full effect. The dress was gray and form-fitting, its neckline conservative but sexy at the same time."Well?"

"I approve. Please tell me you're continuing your date after this."

"Not going to happen...unfortunately." Beckett buttoned her coat back up as she glanced around, making sure no one was nearby. She still lowered her voice anyway. "Castle and I were supposed to have dinner at his loft since Martha would be out tonight."

Lanie nodded in understanding. "Ah. Is there a reason you can't change your plans and go to restaurant? You really shouldn't waste that dress..."

"He already cooked dinner. And honestly...it's just weird," Kate confessed. "Martha _is_ part of this case. I don't want her know I'm out on a date when I'm supposed to be solving her best friend's murder." It was bad enough that she'd showed up in an outfit totally inappropriate for work. Her boyfriend's mother wasn't a critical person, but Kate still felt the need to make sure nothing else went wrong.

Sighing, Lanie finally gave up. "From what I've heard, I doubt Mrs. R would care. But I get it. Work mixing with other areas of your life can be complicated stuff."

"Exactly. Which is why they have to stay _very _separate until this case is over."

* * *

Hours later, Rick was back in his loft and staring at the open refrigerator, deciding what to have for a midnight snack. Leftovers from dinner had his name all over them. His mother had claimed she wasn't hungry when they got home, so he'd eaten and put the rest away. Champagne risotto with shrimp and a side of roasted asparagus...he'd really outdone himself, and wished that Beckett had been able to enjoy it. He _had_ to bring some into the precinct for her lunch tomorrow.

Unfortunately this meant he couldn't polish it off now. He closed the fridge door and went to the kitchen cabinets instead, deciding he would be fine with a simple bowl of cereal.

It was no surprise to him that he couldn't sleep. His poor mother seemed traumatized, and probably wouldn't recover for a while. Beckett must have caught on. When the three of them said their good-byes at the apartment, she'd insisted on going back home (and didn't invite him). He'd called Beckett soon after he knew they'd both be home, wanting to reschedule their date...but she didn't sound enthusiastic about it. She mentioned how complex the case would become, that it might be best to cool off because of his mother's involvement.

Well, they'd have to reach a compromise on that one. He wouldn't agree to put their relationship on hold for whatever reason.

Sitting back down on the couch, Rick returned to the text document that contained the next Nikki Heat book. He'd breezed through the first few chapters, then abruptly hit a wall because the concept was still too basic. Back at the crime scene, he thought he could delay writing for a while. But his imagination had kicked into high gear and wouldn't leave him alone.

While finishing the cereal, he did a double-take at the current page. Then nearly choked on a dehydrated marshmallow.

There were words there that he hadn't written:

_And it harm none._

Rick read the sentence aloud. "'And it harm none.' That's...that's a Wiccan saying, isn't it?" The question was directed at the computer, as if more cryptic messages would appear. Moments later he shook his head and shut down the computer. At this point, he was so tired and confused that he could barely form a coherent thought. Anything written now would be incomprehensible by morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been some time since I updated (over two months!) so I want to clear up any questions about the show-verse time line. I'm going to say that this takes place between "Fast & Furriest" and "Squab & Quail", mostly because the latter was a mess (even with some funny moments). In _this_ story, Caskett is a solid couple without any current melodrama.

Anyway, we'll just call the first chapter a preview, like when shows air the pilot episode months before the season actually begins. ;) Updates should hopefully be more frequent from now on.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As he rode the elevator up to the precinct, coffee in one hand and Beckett's leftovers in the other, Rick decided that last night never happened. Well...there had been a murder. Splendora, her apartment, the witch details...all those were real. The creepy message freak out a few hours later? Not so much. He'd saved the document when the sentence appeared, so if this had taken place then it should have been there in the morning.

Which it wasn't. All evidence had vanished, even though he'd clicked the "save" button multiple times before closing the program. He would've concluded that the entire writing session was a dream too, but his cereal bowl had been in the sink. So he probably fell asleep on the couch, imagined the words appearing, then woke up and dragged himself to bed.

For a moment he wondered why this bothered him. After years of researching the "unexplained" and enthusiastically sharing theories, he should be _thrilled_ by the mysterious turn of events. Maybe he was thinking more rationally since he had a personal connection to the case. If the incident _was_ an actual message, from Splendora or another source, it could be important. He didn't want to "cry wolf" until one of the clues gave him a tangible lead.

On that note he was probably getting ahead of himself. While he hoped that "And it harm none" was the first of many, it could be an isolated incident that wasn't going to happen again. If nothing else showed up on his computer screen by the week's end, he'd have to tell the team. Then face the inevitable teasing that would go along with it.

He went over to the murder board, seeing that he hadn't missed much. Beckett was just putting up the victim's picture. It took a lot of willpower not to interrupt by announcing that he'd brought her lunch. Though he knew he shouldn't put all his hopes in a bag of leftovers, he hoped the gesture would be enough to make her forget about taking a break from their relationship.

"Splendora Phillips, 65-years-old, lived alone in her apartment on the lower west side." Beckett rattled off facts while Ryan and Esposito looked on. "Teacher at the Martha Rodgers School of Acting. Also a member of the...coven...Crescent Equinox." She hesitated. No matter how many times she said that witchcraft was only a religion, she reacted to it just like the rest of her colleagues. "Espo found Splendora's address book, so I say we get in touch with the leader..."

"You mean the High Priest," Rick interrupted cheerfully, handing her the cup of coffee. "Or High Priestess. Actually I believe most covens have one of each."

Beckett gave him an amused smile, knowing he was already trying to rattle her. "Okay, let's get this over with," she replied, her tone light. "Maybe Splendora called herself a witch, but that does _not_ mean she was anymore in touch with the supernatural than the rest of us. She was simply an eccentric older woman." She then finally noticed the lunch bag in his other hand. The potential for a meal better than the sandwich she'd packed distracted her. "What's that?"

"The delicious dinner you missed out on," Rick answered. "Champagne risotto with shrimp and roasted asparagus. All of it _completely_ homemade."

Esposito smirked. "Sure it is. And by _home_, you mean a fancy Italian place that delivers."

"Or he hired a personal chef," Ryan suggested. "Technically it would've been cooked at his place."

Rick pretended to be hurt. "Come on now. Neither of you can believe I made this all by myself?!"

Two of the detectives chuckled, but Beckett sighed and gave her boyfriend an apologetic glance. "Guys," she said to Esposito and Ryan, "Castle _can_ cook. I've seen him make dinner for me before."

"Was it edible?" Esposito quipped. He and Ryan still had their doubts even with Beckett's testimony.

"I _did_ make it," Rick grumbled. "Wasn't simple either. Do you realize how easy it is to screw up risotto?" Pouting, he went to put the leftovers in the break room fridge. The detectives were filling in Splendora's time line when he returned. There were the usual pictures - Splendora when she was alive, the crime scene, and her son Eric. But his eye was immediately drawn to the photo of his mother under the Witness column...a glamorous head shot that had to be at least ten years old. Beckett agreed to pick it up that morning as a favor to Martha, who'd quickly realized that her picture would be up on the infamous murder board. He shook his head at it before turning to the conversation.

Beckett pointed to the picture of Eric. The first word that came to Rick's mind was "bland": average slim build, blank and boring hazel eyes, neatly-cut black hair. "Where are we on him?" Beckett asked the other detectives. "Is he in from California yet?"

"Should be here within the hour," Esposito assured her. "When we called him last night, he said he'd take the first flight he could get."

Relieved to hear it, Beckett checked her watch to keep track of when that hour would be up. She really wanted to talk to this guy. "Good, hopefully he'll have something useful..."

"He might also have ulterior motives for rushing out here," Ryan interrupted, holding up an official document. "We just got her will, and he's due for at least a couple million. Considering the two have been estranged for so long...I'd consider it motive."

Beckett frowned. "So would I. He might have worked with someone he knew on this coast, so we'll have to remember that when he gets here. Anyone else on the will receive a big payout?"

Suddenly _very_ uncomfortable, Ryan's voice became so quiet the others could barely hear him. "Um, mostly charities, a few scholarship funds...and, uh..." He nervously cleared his throat, looking at Rick with a mixture of sympathy and regret. "The acting school she worked for. I'm sorry, man."

* * *

_She didn't do it. There's no way. _

Sitting across from Eric Phillips in the meeting room, Kate repeated the mantra over and over. Her boyfriend's mother was _not capable_ of murder. She knew it, Ryan knew it, Esposito knew it. Thankfully Castle didn't question their loyalty to him and his family. Still, all three detectives assured him that Martha was only on the suspect list as a formality.

Since her thoughts were on Martha, Kate warned herself against judging Eric unfairly. He didn't have to be guilty in order for Martha to be innocent. Additionally, the poor man _had_ just lost his mother. No matter how estranged the two were, he deserved her sympathy. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Phillips," she began. He was empty of all emotion, as if he'd already formed a stoic expression to deal with the public. She could only sense that he was totally, completely exhausted. "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

Eric let out a deep, remorseful sigh. "About a year ago. She flew out to Ojai for my oldest daughter's high school graduation. I...I haven't spoken to her since then. She called, but..." Unable to continue, he regained his composure and left it at that.

"Why didn't the two of you get along?"

"When my father passed on twenty years ago, my mother...she couldn't handle it. Or at least, she handled it in a way that I couldn't accept." Eric seemed to hate himself more with every word. Kate suspected he didn't want to answer and was forcing himself to be cooperative. "Please understand, Detective, I never expected to live off my father's money," he insisted. Afraid of sounding defensive, he backtracked to explain. "He was a businessman, you see. He was an entrepreneur who bought and sold companies, a talent he transferred to websites when they became popular. He and my mother had the traditional relationship where the man took care of the money, and the woman was left out of it. So after he passed...my mother got it in her head that she wanted to have control over everything. But she didn't have a knack for money management at all, so I when I would try to interfere, she shut me out."

Listening intently, Kate subtly shifted her eyes to the window. Castle was outside watching the whole interview, forced to wait due to his personal ties to the case. Fortunately Eric didn't notice. "Mr. Phillips, you mentioned your family's money. What _is_ your current occupation?"

"Stock broker. Detective Beckett, I earn a _very_ good salary, and I'm extremely careful about not accumulating any debts. I simply wanted to make sure that my mother would be able to get by."

Kate nodded. "Now, you started by saying you couldn't 'accept' your mother's choices. I'm guessing that has _something_ to do with the way she reinvented her lifestyle...which would have been around the time you were having these financial disagreements."

'Reinvented her lifestyle'...?"

The false confusion annoying her, she snapped, "Your mother's decision to practice Wicca. And change her name to Splendora." As if lying to her about his awareness wasn't enough, Eric then lowered his eyes in embarrassment at her accusation. This confirmed her suspicion - he was thoroughly ashamed of what his mother had become. "Mr. Phillips, I don't see why you couldn't have reconciled over the years. Yes, you fought over money, but clearly she was able to figure everything out and take care of herself _very_ well. As for her drastic personality shift...I can see how it may have startled you at first, but couldn't you have worked through your problems?"

"I wanted to. More than anything," Eric insisted defensively. "I'd hoped we could reconcile when she found this wonderful finance lawyer. Mom listened to her more than me, but at that point I was just thrilled she'd finally allowed someone to help. But...Detective, I was still concerned for her mental health. My mother was always...creative...but I'd never seen her go off the deep end like this. If it was a gradual thing where she made some friends who happened to be in a coven, then maybe I could have supported her. However it wasn't like that at all. Her name, her social life, her beliefs...it happened so fast. She even bought herself a whole new wardrobe in the span of a week."

Kate had to admit that if she were in Eric's position, and it was her father, she would be concerned too. "People grieve in different ways, so maybe your mother..."

"I tried to be patient with her," Eric argued. "I really did. To me it was all a phase, and eventually she'd return to the normal, sophisticated, respected mother I always knew. After a while I suggested therapy, thinking it would further the process along. She didn't like my advice. The fight about that led to more fights, other issues...we just never recovered."

Now that she had more of his story, Kate wasn't any closer to labeling Eric as a suspect. It sounded like he'd been a caring son who simply reached his breaking point. On the other hand, he only gave her a condensed, one-sided version of events. She would have to pursue that later though since Eric had inadvertently given her a lead. "So, about that finance lawyer...ever meet her?"

Ten minutes later she met up with Castle in the break room. About to give him a full report of the interview, she stopped whens she realized her partner wasn't his usual self. He seemed...fearful, anxious. His mother's personal involvement must have been affecting him more than he let on earlier. "Castle..." she began gently, going over to him. "None of us believe that Martha did this."

"Will you have to bring her in for questioning?"

Noting her hesitation, a look of pain instantly crossed Castle's face. She hated herself for causing that. While she loved that he was so protective, it would be better for everyone if he could see this objectively. She was barely a suspect – all they had on her was the inheritance, which put her in the same category as dozens of other recipients. Plus in her case, why would she even need that money when she could always ask her son for a loan? "Only if Gates forces us," she finally answered. "And even then it wouldn't mean anything. It would just be a..."

"Formality," Castle finished. Kate, Ryan and Esposito had used the word repeatedly to reassure their friend. At her concerned and helpless expression, he gave her a weak smile. "Don't worry, I know this will all turn out okay."

At a loss for words, Kate simply hugged him tight in response. As she rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his waist, she realized that keeping her distance from him during this case would be nearly impossible. How could she leave him to deal with this alone?

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Rick stared down at the cup of coffee he'd poured after Beckett left to find Esposito and Ryan. He didn't trust himself to study the murder board. In his determination to clear his mother's name, he might start concocting wild theories that didn't even make sense to _him_. Normally those theories wound up pointing them in the right direction, but at the moment he felt way too defensive and upset to be productive. Anyone and _everyone_ involved with the case would look like a potential suspect - as long as that person wasn't his mother.

Then again...it couldn't hurt if he just took a quick peek at the suspect list. They usually investigated every lead anyway, so this would help the case move forward. Really.

Rick wandered over to the murder board, slowly eyeing all the changes that had been made during the day. There was now a picture of Leila Monahan, Splendora's finance lawyer. The attractive woman was around Splendora's age but looked years younger – bright green eyes, styled brown hair, physically fit and wearing a tailored suit. When they called, she was appropriately emotional at the news of her friend's death and said she was taking care of remaining financial matters. However, Rick and the team agreed that they wouldn't get any useful information out of her. She instantly sounded guarded once Beckett introduced herself as NYPD. They planned to research her history with Splendora...even though the lawyer was probably just upholding client confidentiality.

While studying the other notes, he was joined by Beckett, Ryan and Esposito. They'd spent the past few hours confirming both Eric and Leila's alibies. "They're clear," Esposito announced somberly. "Both Eric Phillips and Leila Monahan were at their respective workplaces at the time of Splendora's death. Not to mention that Eric was on the other side of the country."

"I don't think he had anything to do with this," Beckett confessed. "It's just a hunch, but I do feel like we would be wasting our time if we continued to suspect him. His emotion seemed real...a couple times during the interview I was afraid he'd break down."

"What about Leila?" Rick asked hopefully.

Ryan shrugged. "She alibied out. Anything more than that we'll have to go through her background...and right now, we have no real reason to suspect her." He paused when his cell phone beeped, indicating a text. The others continued the conversation as he checked the message. While Ryan read, Rick didn't miss the detective's total bewilderment. "Uh...guys?" he interrupted, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell is this?"

His three friends gave him their undivided attention as he held up his phone:

_Do What You Will_

The quiet detectives stared intently, attempting to put meaning to the cryptic words. To them it was like solving a complex anagram.

Meanwhile, Rick could barely contain his excitement. The text _had_ to go along with the mysterious message he received the night before. Based on a quick Google search he'd done that morning, he knew that 'and it harm none, do what you will' was the most popular quote from the Wiccan Rede. "Ryan..." he began slowly. "Who...who's it from?"

"According to my phone...no one," he answered. "The sender field is blank."

"Let me see." Esposito grabbed the phone and read the text out loud. "'Do What You Will'...is this supposed to be some kind of clue? Maybe there's a witness or third party..."

Beckett frowned. "But what about the missing number?"

"There are websites and apps that send texts," Ryan answered. "For this exact purpose. Someone could have used it to protect their identity...although you'd think they would've included more than one sentence. What are we supposed to do with this?"

"And how did this person get your direct line?" Beckett wondered. "More importantly...Ryan, why would they use _your_ direct line? Did you give your number to anyone at the crime scene?"

Taking the phone from Esposito, Rick's eyes widened when the screen became brighter. "Hey, it's doing something!" he exclaimed above their heated speculation. They turned towards him when Rick showed them the screen.

Then, as all four watched in astonishment...the words vanished. Just...evaporated, leaving behind an empty text message. The unexplained brightness also faded.

After a long silence, Beckett was the first to speak. "That has to be a technical glitch..."

"It's not," Rick replied, relieved he could finally share his evidence with the group. "I got one last night, on my computer."

"An email?" Esposito asked.

"No," Rick answered. "In a Word document." They listened incredulously as he told them his story, adding his information about the quote. His mind had been racing ever since Ryan got the message, overriding any previous apprehension and encouraging him to think even more outside the box than usual. "I think it's her," he finished confidently. "I think Splendora is helping us solve her murder."

* * *

Over an hour later, Kate sighed as she watched her boyfriend stand behind the closing elevator doors. He caught her eye and waved right before the doors sealed shut. If she were being honest with herself, she really wanted to follow him out and go home with him to see if he would be alright. But they all encouraged him to leave early so he could check on Martha. While they advised him against telling her about the case, and that they might have to bring her in, they didn't know which way Castle would go. He might tell Martha everything so she wouldn't be surprised, but on the other hand, he might shield her from it because of his protective side.

"This is really driving him crazy, guys," Kate said, taking a seat at the conference room table next to Ryan and Esposito. "We need to rule Martha out _soon_. Which should be easy to do, right?" They were sitting down to a dinner of Chinese takeout, which they'd ordered shortly before Castle left. Of course they'd asked him to join them, but he declined, preferring to order food at home to make sure his mother ate. Actually, Kate was still full from the _delicious_ lunch her boyfriend had prepared (instantly regretting that she hadn't been able to enjoy it the night before, when the dish would've been even more delicious). She only picked at her sesame chicken as she discussed the case with her team.

Esposito frowned. "Objectively speaking...sure, we'll just go ask where she was at the time of the murder. But...it's Mrs. R. Is there _any_ way we don't have to do this?"

"Not that I can think of," Ryan answered pessimistically. "That _would_ be the quickest option. Really though Espo, we _should_ have asked her at the crime scene."

His shoulders sagging, Esposito said, "I know. I was kicking myself when we left."

"Um, I hate to bring this up..." Kate said nervously. "But...what if she doesn't have an alibi?!" They all froze, terrified by the thought but understanding the possibility. She then shook her head. "Never mind, forget I asked. What are we doing about Ryan's mystery text?"

"Well, according to Castle, it's from Splendora's ghost," Esposito scoffed. "He was serious too. You're right Beckett, this is _literally_ driving him crazy."

Kate didn't reply at first, torn between common sense and supporting her boyfriend. It scared her a little that he actually did seem to believe they were being haunted by the victim's ghost. He was too distraught to reign in his overactive imagination. While admittedly she never saw a technical glitch like the one that had caused those words to disappear...ghosts weren't real. "Castle is stressed out," she finally said. "This is how he's dealing with it. Now, Ryan _did_ get a text and we don't know the sender. Let's focus on that."

"Well, Castle _was_ correct about the saying," Ryan began, eager to talk about the case instead of his friend's declining mental health. "'Do what you will' is the last line in the Wiccan Rede. It's paired with the other phrase Castle mentioned – 'And it harm none, do what you will.' If this _does_ have a connection to Splendora's murder, I think it's an indication that we should concentrate on her coven. That might be our safest bet since they were probably closest to Splendora."

Considering his plan, Kate decided she agreed with the course of action. As part of the group, fellow members would have most likely paid more attention to Splendora than the other teachers at work. "If she was close with anyone at the acting school, Martha would have told us about it."

"What about how she was killed? Did Lanie have any info for you today?" Esposito asked.

"We're seeing her tomorrow," Kate answered. "But when I called earlier, she _did_ tell me something really weird about Splendora's death. It was definitely strangulation, but...it's almost as if Splendora was strangled from the inside out. Lanie can't find _any_ proof that Splendora came in contact with someone's hands or a murder weapon."

Ryan wrinkled his brow in thought, absentmindedly dipping a steamed dumpling in hoisin sauce until it almost fell apart. "After all this, could she have died from a freak health issue? Maybe it's some kind of rare medical condition."

"Lanie's checking into it," Kate assured him. "Which is why we're waiting until tomorrow since she won't have an answer until then."

"What about the mark on the wall? She _was_ attacked," Esposito reminded them.

Realizing he had a point, all three were quiet when Captain Victoria Gates approached the open doorway. "Do you have a clear suspect yet?" she asked. She was fully aware that they had been going back and forth all day, aimlessly chasing down whatever lead they could find. They'd also reluctantly told her that Castle's mother could be involved.

"We're not even sure there was a murder," Ryan muttered, only half-joking. Gates narrowed her eyes at him – she'd been hoping for better results than _that_.

Covering for her friend, Kate clarified, "The exact COD is still undetermined, sir. We're tracking every lead, but without a clear picture of what happened, it's difficult to pin down a suspect."

"Then why don't you question the person who arrived at the crime scene less than an hour after her time of death?" Gates retorted. "Why haven't you brought in Martha Rodgers yet?!" When the team squirmed under her glare, she added, "I don't want to hear that she's Castle's mother. I have no problem reassigning this case if you refuse to pursue a lead."

"She's not a suspect, sir," Kate replied, a slight edge to her voice. "Or at least not a likely one. Martha Rodgers would never have - "

The overzealous protest incensed Gates further. "Your personal assessment of her character is not a factor here," Gates snapped. "I expect to see Martha Rodgers in the box tomorrow morning. Ryan or Esposito will question her." She paused as she turned to leave, directing one of her infamous steely gazes at Kate. "Am I understood, Detective?"

Actually Kate had been dreading the task of questioning her boyfriend's mother, for many reasons, which meant that Gates had saved her from a nightmarish situation. But Kate wasn't about to thank the captain for it, so she only nodded. "Understood, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Rick was in the car with Beckett, taking field trip to one of the city's best metaphysical stores. Really. It was called "Crescent Equinox," named after Splendora's coven and owned by the High Priestess. The store's website boasted "expertly-crafted enchantments and potions." He browsed the site on his smartphone while Beckett drove, excitedly reading product descriptions to the annoyed skeptic.

She didn't stop him though. Chatting aimlessly about their destination was better than obsessing over his mother's predicament. Both their minds were on Martha, who'd reluctantly arrived at the precinct with her son that morning. Rick had subtly hinted that she might need an alibi, and, well...she had no trouble expressing her denial and outrage. Everyone felt a little sorry for Esposito as they watched him go into the box with Martha.

"Oooo, here's one!" Rick exclaimed, holding up the picture of a curvy red bottle. "It's a love potion! Promises to 'intensify any romantic relationship; will leave both partners immensely satisfied.' Want me to buy some?! It can be an early anniversary present!"

Beckett gritted her teeth. "I'm good, thanks. Last thing I'd want as an anniversary present is for you to waste your money on water and herbs." Thinking about it more, she smirked at the idea. "Besides...our 'romantic relationship' is fine without any so-called 'magic', trust me."

"You do have a point there." He smiled smugly as he browsed through more pictures. "I should've known we wouldn't have any use for a love potion...oh, this one's for luck!" He held out the screen to her again, this time slightly invading her personal space. "Come on, let's buy a huge bottle of it go to Atlantic City for the weekend!"

She leaned away from the phone while keeping her eyes on the road in front of her. "Trying to drive here, Castle. I don't need pictures when we'll be there in a few minutes."

"I'm familiarizing myself with the store's product so I don't look like a total cowan," Rick retorted defensively. At her raised eyebrow, he explained, "Their word for non-Wiccans."

Beckett shook her head in amazement. He'd been dropping random facts about Wicca ever since the case began, always filling in blanks and providing extra information when relevant. "There's no way you researched all this overnight. How'd you..." Her eyes widened as she remembered a long-ago case. "_Unholy Storm_."

"Mhm," Rick confirmed. "I focused on Vodou because Michelle was my best source, but I also drew from other pagan religions. You can literally find _anything_ on the Internet." Plus he'd spent most of the previous night refreshing his memory, Google-ing Wicca until he had a folder of saved websites on his favorites list. He wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway though. Not only was his mother grieving for her best friend, she'd panicked when Rick hinted that she might need to visit the precinct. He never outright _said_ she was a suspect, but Martha had reached that conclusion herself when he'd _casually_ asked her for an alibi.

"I don't doubt it," Beckett agreed, laughing. They pulled up to Crescent Equinox, finding a parking space only two storefronts away. "Um, Castle?" she began quietly, her hands still on the steering wheel. "How are you doing? Are you going to be alright in there?"

Rick became serious at his girlfriend's concern. She, Ryan and Esposito had noticed the circles under his eyes when he arrived at the precinct with Martha that morning, the general weariness in his movement. There was no hiding his stress over this. He'd only shown enthusiasm about his and Beckett's field trip after several cups of coffee, all consumed within minutes of each other. That alone was enough to tip off his friends – normally, he would be _thrilled_ to visit a metaphysical store. His thoughts were just too heavy to truly enjoy the experience. "I'll be fine, Kate," he assured her. "I promise not to accuse the High Priestess of murdering Splendora unless there's a _really_ good reason."

"Maybe I should've left you at the precinct..."

"So I could watch my mother rip into Esposito like cornered tiger?" Rick joked. Beckett could barely hold in her laughter at that one, but still maintained composure. "The least we could do was spare him the additional embarrassment of an audience." Both were aware that Gates sent them off on this errand so he couldn't watch his mother's interrogation, but the way he described it made them both feel better. "And my lawyer _is_ there to protect her if she says the wrong thing...which is inevitable with my mother. She'll be okay."

Minutes later they entered Crescent Equinox. The sound from about a dozen wind chimes above the door announced their entrance, complimenting the light and airy décor. Since the store was empty, and no one stood at the counter, they took some time to wander around the racks of labeled mason jars. Rick noticed the endless spread of rugs on the cement floor, each with a dizzying pattern and a variety of bold colors. The walls were painted violet though, hidden behind shelves and bookcases. And every single available surface was overcrowded with books, potion jars, candles, figurines...anything that could be related to Wicca. One display case was devoted entirely to ritual wands.

"I love this place!" Rick whispered to Beckett as he passed her. "Next book, your character is going discover a body here. I've already started writing the scene in my head."

"Mr. Castle, if my store does appear in your future novel as a crime scene, I respectfully request that you change the name."

Without missing a beat, Rick gave the store owner a charming smile. She'd emerged from the only other room in the shop, now closed off by a painted and decorated wooden door. "Of course, Mrs. Monahan," he assured her. "Privacy is always my top priority when basing fiction on real life. Right, Detective Beckett?"

"Oh yeah," Beckett retorted. "_No_ one knows I'm Nikki Heat. It's one of life's great modern mysteries."

The store owner laughed and walked over to them. Wearing a long skirt and colorful blouse, the petite brunette woman gave off an upbeat, youthful and welcoming energy. Though she had to be middle-aged, Rick couldn't tell if she was in her forties or fifties. "How can I help you, Detective?" she asked. "I'm Delia Monahan."

"Monahan?" Rick repeated, recognizing it instantly while he shook her hand. "Any relation to Leila Monahan, the finance lawyer?"

"She's my cousin. This is about Splendora, isn't it?" Despite the solemn and wary tone of voice, Delia seemed eager to speak with them. She continued at their nods of confirmation. "Since you didn't know that Leila was my cousin, I'm guessing you didn't visit my shop to question me about her."

"We think Splendora Phillips' murder could be linked to her coven, or one of its members," Beckett answered. "Just for the record, you _are_ a member?"

Delia nodded. "High Priestess...as of yesterday. Splendora previously held the title."

While Rick was intrigued by that, Beckett went right past it. "And how did you meet Splendora? Did you introduce her to Leila, or was it the other way around?"

"I recommended Leila when she needed a lawyer," Delia answered. "Splendora and I have belonged to Crescent Equinox for over ten years. She was a co-founder, actually. It's...it's hard to imagine that we'll be able to go on without her."

Before Beckett could ask another question, Rick jumped in with one of his own. "If she _was_ High Priestess, there had to have been drama with other coven members, right? Especially the High Priest. You don't lead a group for more than a decade without some friction."

"Well the High Priest is Gavin Healy, but he and Splendora were very close," Delia assured them. "They were older than the rest of us, so we used to joke that they were our 'parents'...and we _always_ teased them about becoming an item. I'm almost certain they were – on and off, at least. At times they would seem closer than usual, or it would be the complete opposite and we speculated that they were fighting about something. But they never shared their issues with us."

As Delia answered, Beckett caught on and followed her partner's lead. They would find more clues if they talked about personal interactions between the group. "What was their status before Splendora's death?" Beckett asked. "Were they on...or off?"

Based on her hesitation, Delia knew she shouldn't reply. But she still did so anyway. "Off," she admitted. "Things had been tense between them for almost a year. We all tried to help, but they wouldn't tell us a single detail. Eventually they grew to tolerate each other so they could run the coven smoothly. So painful to watch...we all wanted to do _something_ but...as of her last meeting, they never became friendly again."

Beckett was relieved to hear of another important person in the case. "Okay well, I'm going to need Mr. Healy's phone number..."

"I'll give it to you, but you can also talk to him tonight. Meetings are usually held here in that back room," Delia said, pointing towards the door she'd entered from. "But I'm hosting a special gathering at my house so we can prepare for the funeral ritual. You and Mr. Castle are welcome to attend."

Excited by the prospect of mingling with witches, it took a good amount of self-control for Rick to dial down his gratitude. "Thank you, Mrs. Monahan, that's very gracious of you..."

"It's no trouble at all. And please, call me Delia."

As she gave Beckett her address, Rick looked around the store one last time before leaving. He wandered over to the checkout counter. Rows of mason jars sat on shelves attached to the wall behind it, each jar paired with a distinct, colorful label. He zeroed in on a green jar decorated with pictures of gold coins, four-leaf clovers, and "Golden Pixie Dust" written in sparkles. It was the good luck potion he saw on the website. "Hey, Delia?" he asked, since she'd just finished giving Beckett contact information. "How much for luck?"

When the two women walked over to him, he saw that Beckett desperately holding back an eye-roll - and she would've done it if not for Delia's presence. Fortunately Delia remained unaware of the exchange. "Thirty dollars per ounce," the store owner answered. Her flat tone and defiant stare indicated that haggling was not an option. Viewing Delia's pricing as outrageous robbery, insulted Beckett had to walk away from them both.

Rick whistled at the unexpected expense. Even to him it sounded like a huge waste of money, but...he'd reached lower levels of frivolous spending before. "I'll take it."

* * *

While she made her way to the car, Kate was furious that her boyfriend had supported someone who, in her eyes, had to be completely unethical. "That woman was a crook!" she spat as she jumped into the driver's side, slamming the door behind her. She realized it was his money to spend, but she had to tell him the truth about what just happened. "_Thirty bucks_ for a tiny jar?! She swindled you, Castle. You know what I think of this metaphysical crap, but if you're determined to buy into this scam you should've done some comparison shopping."

"You have to spend money to make money," he retorted defensively, holding the bag in one hand and buckling his seat belt with the other. "This will pay for itself the first time we win the lottery. That's right, the _first_ time. If this works, we'll be able to win the jackpot every week if we want."

"Castle...you're _already_ rich, and you're _not_ greedy. Why are you so eager to win the lottery?"

He shrugged. "It would be the best way to see if the potion works. But you're right, I didn't buy it to make millions. It's for the case."

_That_ made more sense. She eased up her discouragement, realizing he might be using "good luck" as a coping mechanism. "Okay, I can get on board with a 'luck potion' giving you some reassurance. Just don't ask me to wear it or anything."

"Aw, why not?" Castle teased, opening the top and taking a whiff. "Ahhh...it even smells magicky. Fresh herbs and oils..."

Kate shook her head. "Let's talk about the case, okay? And close that before it stinks up the car."

"Fine," he grumbled, putting the lid back on the jar and checking that it was sealed tight. "So...thoughts on Delia? Other than your opinion that she's a thief?"

"But she _is _a...you know what, never mind." Determined to let the subject drop, she said, "Wasn't it weird to you that Delia threw Gavin under a bus?"

"She seemed to be friends with him..."

"Then why did she go into detail about his relationship with Splendora? If she really wanted to protect her 'friend', she wouldn't have mentioned it. She had to know that she was giving us a motive. I mean, she even invited us to her house to make sure we talked to him."

Reconsidering his first impression of Delia, Castle was quiet as he went over their conversation. "To be fair, I did ask her if there was any drama in the coven..."

"She didn't have to give us Gavin and Splendora's history," Kate insisted. "She could've lied, said 'no' and left it at that. Something's up with her..."

"Now _that_ I agree with. She was promoted to High Priestess because of Splendora's death. Doesn't this scream 'motive' to you?!"

"I can see maybe getting into a heated argument _over_ leadership, but...who would kill someone just to lead a small club?!"

Castle sighed. "Lots of people. Being 'High Priestess' comes with respect and power...which _definitely_ qualifies as motive."

"It certainly does," Kate muttered, acknowledging that coven status could have played a part in Splendora's murder. Animosity might have slowly built up between Splendora, Gavin and Delia...was there a love triangle? Was Delia jealous of Splendora, both for the High Priestess title and her supposed romance with Gavin? She had too many questions, and no way of answering them until the meeting that night. "Well, at this point we haven't even confirmed that Splendora was murdered, so let's go see Lanie when we get back. We'll be able to fill in more of the blanks after we get her input."

"Hopefully."

* * *

"Maybe I should go in there." Kevin had been thinking this for the past half hour, so when he saw Castle's lawyer shoot down yet another one of Esposito's questions, he voiced his suggestion. He was standing on the other side of the two-way mirror with Gates, watching with surprise as Martha stayed nearly silent and let her lawyer take over. Both of them could tell she was getting fed up with this arrangement. Martha was tapping her fingers impatiently, often opening her mouth to reply but deciding against it at her lawyer's warning look. Kevin wondered if Castle read his mother the Miranda rights in the car ride that morning – putting extra emphasis on "anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Gates shook her head. "No, let him handle this. He has the interview under control so far, and Martha looks like she's going to crack any second."

That was the problem - he didn't _want_ Martha to crack. If she started a fight with her lawyer, it could reflect badly on her or cause her to slip up. But then again, she _didn't do it_, so what was the worst she could reveal anyway? Really he just feared that she would reveal information that _could be seen as_ incriminating. "Only because her lawyer won't let her speak," he said. "I really think this is useless. She wasn't involved with this at all."

"What makes you say that?" Gates challenged, knowing he only had these doubts because of his friendship with Castle. When he lowered his eyes in response, she added. "Wait at least another half hour. If Esposito hasn't made any progress by then, you can help him out."

They continued watching the interview, feeling frustrated for Esposito when the lawyer consistently shot him down. Finally they got the break they were waiting for.

_On the other side of the glass, Esposito fought to keep his temper in check. While he couldn't blame Castle for hiring the best lawyer he could afford, this guy was really bugging the hell out of him. Burton Finley was older than his current client, but seemed very agile and still had a full head of gray hair. "My client refuses to answer," he said for the fiftieth time - in a condescending tone that Esposito now despised. _

"_You sure about that?" Esposito snapped. "You haven't consulted her for the last ten questions. She'll get bored sitting there." He had to smile at Martha's small chuckle._

_Giving his client yet another disapproving glance, Finley turned back to Esposito. "My client has never been in an interrogation room before..." Esposito choked back laughter when Martha winced, indicating that the statement wasn't true at all. Her lawyer ignored the exchange. "...It is in Mrs. Rodger's best interest that responses are given at my discretion."_

"_Well can I talk _at_ her then? I believe there's something she should know about her best friend."_

"_If this is in reference to Mrs. Phillips' unique religious practices..."_

"_It's in _reference _to plain old, run-of-the-mill betrayal," Esposito interrupted. They'd discovered some intriguing financial troubles when digging through Splendora's records. He flipped open a folder that had been on the table, pulling out the paper and sliding it over. "I'd like to show Mrs. R this document. This is a bill we found in Splendora's apartment. It's for the acting school, and the invoice says 'final notice.'" Since Castle would've taken care of this before it escalated, Esposito and the team concluded that Splendora had gone behind her business partner's back somehow. None of them thought it led to Martha causing Splendora's death, but her version of events could single out a suspect on their growing list – or at least give them a clearer motive._

_Martha snatched the bill from under her lawyer's hand. Her eyes rapidly scanned the page, then widened when she saw why it deserved their attention. "My God...t-this...this has to be wrong...there has to be a mistake..." Several emotions were in her words – shock, hurt, confusion. Despite her profession as an actress, Esposito thought the reaction was genuine. _

_The lawyer scrambled to do damage control. "I advise against responding to this, Mrs. Rodgers," he said. "Please, give me the bill so I can determine how to proceed. Any further comment could be detrimental to your case, and I suggest you finish reading the document later –"_

"_Shut. Up."_

_Silence. Not a sound except for the deep breaths she took in order to calm herself down. Esposito and the lawyer traded nearly-identical astonished glances. "I-I'm sorry?" the attorney sputtered indignantly, humiliated that she had treated him in such a dismissive manner. However, getting a taste of his own medicine didn't make him more inclined to back off. "Mrs. Rodgers, I can see how you would be under an enormous amount of stress, but – " _

_Her intimidating glare caused him to finally quiet down, as she'd requested. "My best friend was murdered barely two days ago, damn it," she seethed dramatically, her voice a threatening whisper. "Now I've been told that _my_ school is over a_ million dollars_ in debt. Let. Me. Think." _

Back behind the glass, Kevin's jaw dropped slightly at Martha's outburst. Even Gates raised an eyebrow as she commented, "This certainly explains Mr. Castle's tendency for theatrics." Her face contemplative, she added, "Along with his appreciation for strong women."

Kevin was too busy watching the scene in front of him to agree. Castle's mother had just thrown her lawyer out of the box.

* * *

Less than a half hour later, the two detectives and Gates regrouped in front of the murder board. Martha had just left the building, while Finley stormed out right after his client dismissed him. He tried to stick around, purely out of loyalty to Castle, but she insisted that she didn't need him. Then Esposito finally got some useful information from Martha. Since Splendora had to learn how to manage large amounts of money after her husband passed, she was put in charge of the school's billing department. Martha only checked in every few months or so. She was about to meet with her own finance lawyer next week to go over what Splendora left behind.

"_This doesn't make sense," Martha had said, staring incredulously at the bill. "Splendora would never be _this _far behind. She did pay for the new stage and various other lighting equipment, but...that was months ago. Almost a year. What took her so long...and why didn't she come to me?! If she couldn't get the money together for whatever reason, she _knew_ I would've asked Richard to help us out." _

_Esposito guessed it had something to do with blackmail, but since Martha clearly wasn't the blackmailer, he went a different route. "Well, you don't have to worry about paying off the debt," he informed her, glancing at a copy of the will that was in the folder. "She covered all of it in her will, and then some. She gave the school an extra eight-hundred-thousand for scholarships, supplies, and funds for student activities."_

"_Is that supposed to be an apology?!" Martha retorted, too disgusted to acknowledge that the additional money would be put to good use. "It's exactly as you said, Esposito. My best friend betrayed me. And the worst part is...I have no idea why."_

Staring at the murder board, Kevin let out a deep sigh. "Honestly, I feel awful for Mrs. R." When his comment earned him an exasperated glance from the captain, he explained, "Look, whether or not she had _anything_ to do with the murder, Mrs. R was _definitely_ shocked by that bill. And while I realize we're supposed to be objective here...I really _don't_ believe she had anything to do with the murder. For one, _why _would she have called Castle about the murder if she was the one who did it?!"

"Guilty conscience. Even if she didn't do it, she might have helped the person who did," Gates answered. "What we saw in there could've been an act, while she discovered the bill beforehand."

"It wasn't an act," Esposito insisted, irritated by the captain's accusations. "If it was, she deserves an Emmy nod for that performance. There's no doubt in my mind she had no clue the bill existed. Right now, we should be trying to figure out who was blackmailing Splendora."

"Blackmail?" Gates asked curiously.

Seeing where his partner got the idea, Kevin answered, "She wouldn't have promised to pay for...what was it? A new stage and equipment?" Esposito nodded. "Right. She wouldn't have offered to pay for that stuff if she didn't have the money. Meaning she had to suddenly _lose_ all that money after it was already put aside."

"According to Mrs. R, it wasn't even Splendora's money to lose," Esposito said. "Splendora wasn't paying for this with her own savings; she 'borrowed' from the school's donation account. Since opening the school a few years ago, they've received over two million from established actors and Castle's rich friends. The account Mrs. R gave me to check wasn't even close to two mil. My guess is Splendora's own money was tied up, so she had to use that to pay the blackmailer."

Gates massaged her forehead while she took in the detectives' suspicions. "Okay, it sounds logical...but we're missing proof. That money could be missing for any number of reasons. Mrs. Rodgers could have embezzled it herself and is now framing Splendora."

Before the boys could argue, all three were distracted by a movement on the murder board. They gaped at words that hadn't been there a few minutes ago – if they had been, the detectives _definitely_ would have noticed. The messaged was scrawled across the time line in red marker, somehow gliding over Beckett's handwriting without disturbing it.

_Fairly Take and Fairly Give_

"What the hell is this?!" Gates yelled, angry at the disruption and most likely thinking it was some sort of prank. She then started searching the air around them, reaching the conclusion that someone was sending the message through a hidden projector. "Turn it off now!" she yelled at the invisible culprit. Cops around them gave the board the board puzzled stare, and like the captain, also looked around for the message's source.

Meanwhile, Kevin shared an amazed glance with Esposito. Both connected it with the text and the phrase on Castle's computer. _Maybe Castle's right_, Kevin thought reluctantly. _Maybe...maybe Splendora _is_ helping us from the great beyond._

* * *

After a day filled with insanity, Kate was happy to visit Lanie. She'd prefer the familiar morgue over a silly, over-the-top metaphysical store. And talking about Splendora would distract Castle from his latest toy, the supposed "luck potion". Because of the name, Kate had forced him to let her check it for drugs. Part of her _wanted_ to detect Ketamine and LSD – street name "Pixie Dust" – so she could throw the corrupt shop owner in jail. And really, finding the drugs would have clicked everything into place for her. Why else would anyone pay that kind of money?!

But Kate had been disappointed that the "potion" was clean. As per Delia's instructions, Castle planned on carrying the jar around in his pocket the entire time they worked on the case. Unfortunately, the substance had a potent, floral stench that Ryan and Esposito would pick up if they got close. Kate was not looking forward to her boyfriend smelling like a perfume that she didn't wear. At least Lanie wouldn't smell anything in the morgue – the usual stench of antiseptic and decay would mask the faint potion scent.

"Hey Lanie," Kate said, walking over with Castle. Splendora's body was covered in a sheet. Lanie stood by the exposed neck.

The frustrated medical examiner nodded in greeting. "Hey." Not in the mood for chitchat, she immediately started ranting about her discoveries. "There's only one thing I know for sure: something _had_ to choke her to death. There aren't any signs on her skin that she was, or that a weapon was used, but the damage _is_ completely external. Looks like the attacker crushed her trachea somehow, but again, I only found a _very_ small indent around her neck. I couldn't even see it back at the scene." She let out a long sigh. "Admittedly I'm a little confused here. There's no evidence of another person on her entire body...no prints, no DNA...it's like..."

"Magic?"

At Castle's suggestion, Kate and Lanie both gave him incredulous, slightly annoyed stares. "Please tell me you're not serious about this," Kate begged. Her boyfriend seemed oddly contemplative...as if he actually believed his crazy theory this time. "I can see how going to a metaphysical store was fun for you, but come on, Castle..."

"Think about it," he insisted confidently. "Maybe one of her enemies in the coven cast a hex. Both Delia _and _Gavin are suspects right now. These messages from Splendora have been clues that someone broke the golden rule of Wicca."

"What messages?" Lanie then sighed. "No, wait, I don't want to know. With this case, I'll keep researching, but honestly...I can't figure out what might have done this. I might jump on board with Castle's theory myself if you don't find a better explanation."

Kate gave Lanie a sympathetic smile. "Hang in there, Lanie. There _is_ a logical answer to all of this. I have a hunch that figuring out the murder weapon will lead us straight to the killer."

"Exactly what I'm saying!" Castle agreed. "At least now we know it has to be a member of Splendora's coven who had the magical ability to cast that spell."

Even though he wasn't kidding, Kate forced a laugh, trying not to question her boyfriend's mental health this early in the case. He always gave up on his theories when they finally uncovered real evidence. If they didn't, then...maybe she'd eventually lose _her_ mind too.


End file.
